


Under The Mistletoe

by jcksnwhttsmrs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hockey, Pregnancy, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksnwhttsmrs/pseuds/jcksnwhttsmrs





	Under The Mistletoe

You stepped through the door of your apartment, and kicked your snowy boots off. You and Andre took a moment to de-layer from the bundles of clothes you were wearing to try and keep out the cold. “Hot chocolate?” you asked once he shook the snow off his scarf.

“Sure,” he said with a smile. It was Christmas Eve and you had just returned from the Carlson’s, where they had a small party. Mostly that just meant your small clique watching their son entertain you all night with drink. Drinks that you narrowly escaped having.

You went to the kitchen to boil water as Andre went around the apartment lighting all the Christmas scented candles you had placed out, and making sure the tree was lit. You both went all out for Christmas. When you found that out at the beginning of your relationship, it made it that much better.

“We could watch a movie?” he suggested, meeting you back in the kitchen. 

“Santa Claus is Coming to Town?” you asked, and he smiled knowing it was your favorite. 

“Sure,” he kissed your temple and went to get the move started while you finished the hot chocolate. 

You looked at the tree as you passed by, two mugs in hand, noting how there were only a few things under it. It looked bare. A few cards stacked that you would open tomorrow, and one present from your parents. Normally, you would have gone all out for Andre but you only had one thing for your fiance this year. It was something that would have to wait for the morning too. You took note of the few other little things that were wrapped and under the tree, knowing they were from Andre. As promised he kept it light, as he had just proposed a few months prior and you refused to let him spend that much money. Still, you got excited thinking about what they were.

You pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over the two of you as you kept warm from the harsh winter outside, and watched your favorite movie with your favorite drink. You laid in peaceful silence until it was over and your mugs were empty. You began washing them in the sink as Andre went around and undid what he did when he got home, making sure the candles were out. You smiled to yourself thinking this time next year, you’d have a baby. One Andre didn’t know about yet, but you’d have one. The tree would have a river of presents under it, and you’d be introducing your child to your favorite Christmas movie. 

When you were done, you headed for the bedroom, only to have Andre stop you under the doorway. He placed mistletoe at the top, forcing you to kiss him every time you passed through. It was cute. You rolled your eyes but waited for him to meet you so you could kiss him. Soon enough, you were asleep, the events of the night exhausting you. 

In the morning, you carefully slid out of Andre’s arms, and tiptoed to the living room to set your plan in motion. You had one big red ribbon, you pulled the tape off of and placed it on your shirt, right in the middle of your stomach. Then you put the TV on, setting it to the Yule log channel so soft Christmas music played through the living room. You wanted to make breakfast too, but halfway through you heard Andre wake up. You quickly moved to the tree where you sat halfway under yourself. 

“Babe?” he called, stepping out in the living room, his Santa pajama pants still the only thing he was wearing. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Merry Christmas,” was all you said. He stared at you for a while and you wondered if he didn’t get it. 

You stood up and looked down at the red ribbon. “Are you…” he started before a smile blew onto his face. Like one you’d never seen. It lit him up. “We’re gonna have a baby?” he asked, and you nodded furiously. He scooped you into his strong arms and you hugged him. “When?” he asked, setting you back on the floor. 

“I’ve known for about a week,” you said. He looked at you surprised. 

“And you waited to tell me?” he asked. He kept his arms wrapped around your waist and you didn’t want him to let go of you.

Not now. not ever.

“I thought it would be a good Christmas surprise.” He smiled and began swaying with you to the music still coming from the TV, forehead pressed against your shoulder. 

“It was, my presents are gonna look so lame now,” he said. 

“I just want you,” you whispered. You hummed along to the song while you didn’t even realize you actually began slow dancing to the music. Your heart could have burst into a million pieces, right there. 

“I love you,” you said and you could feel his lips turn up into a smile.

“I love you too,” he said. You spent the rest of the morning, slowly opening his gifts, and calling both your parents. Eventually you made breakfast and you ate, watching all the Christmas specials. 

You were due at Tom’s to celebrate the night of Christmas, so at some point you had to get dressed. Andre stopped you in the bedroom doorway like he had every time now, again causing you to roll your eyes. You took it back though as instead of leaning down to kiss your lips, he got on his knees. Andre lifted your shirt slightly and gave a soft kiss to your stomach that had yet to look like there was a baby inside. He peered up at you through his eyelashes and you just smiled down at him. “Marry Christmas, baby,” he mumbled.


End file.
